Howling Fox Roaring Snake Tail
by Inugo Kurosaki
Summary: When Orochimaru sealed the Nine Tails chakra in Naruto, the blonde meets a nue by the name of Zabimaru, with its power can Naruto save the Leaf Village and become Hokage? Naru/Fem.Kiba, possible harem No flaming if you don't have a your own story.
1. Sealed a nue helps a fox, redone

Crimson Fox, Roaring Snake Tail

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach; Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo.

Because of Orochimaru's Five Pronged Seal, Naruto meets a nue named Zabimaru; can the power of the whip sword help Naruto become Hokage?

"Normal": Person talking  
'Normal': Person thinking  
**"Bold": Inner Sakura, Tailed Beast talking  
'Bold': Inner Sakura, Tailed Beast thinking  
**"Underlined" Zabimaru baboon half talking  
'Underlined' Zabimaru baboon half thinking  
_"Slanted" Zabimaru snake half talking  
'Slanted' Zabimaru snake half thinking_

"FIVE PRONGED SEAL!" was heard followed by a loud "AHHH!" as a pale faced man (?) had just slammed five fingers into the stomach of a blond haired boy. Okay, I'll explain, in the Forest of Death, of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Orochimaru, the pale faced…she male, let's call him that, had just used a sealing jutsu on the blonde Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto is the jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox and used some of the chakra to fight Orochimaru. Orochimaru subdued Naruto and used the Five Pronged Seal, a sealing jutsu on the Nine Tails seal to stop the fox's chakra. But with the fox unable to interfear, Naruto could gain a power no other, here it comes.

Sakura Haruno was holding a kunai ready to help defend her teammates along with Team 10 (Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji) and Team Gai (Lee, Neji, Ten-Ten). They watched as Sasuke had woken up, a flame like pattern spread across his body, his Sharingan active, his chakra purple and a crazed look in his eyes. Intrusting, but who cares about him, let's get to the real Hero, not Superman.

**Scene Change**

Naruto groaned as he tried get up, he noticed that he was in a sewer and quickly realized this was his mind.

"This must be the result of my mind from the abuse of the village; well I guess I have to find a way out."

"Hey, kid." A voice called out to him, Naruto turned around to see a nue, a Japanese chimera, a chimera is two or more animals fused into one, and a nue is a baboon with a snake for a tail. It had white fur with purple tattoos on his back and a red baboon face. Yellow eyes were on the baboon while the snake had red eyes.

"_So_," spoke the snake half, "_this is our wielder, he looks weak, probably get killed in a good fight_."

"HEY!" shouted Naruto, "I'm plenty tough, I've survived everything this village has thrown at me, I helped to defeat A-Rank Rouge Ninja: Zabuza Momochi a.k.a. Demon of the Mist, and I faced the snake freak just now! SO DON'T GO JUDGING ME YA HALF BABOON, HALF SNAKE MISFIT!"

"_Hee, the kids does have a set of balls, I never would have guessed." Spoke the snake  
_  
"WHY YOU…" Naruto shouted only for the baboon half to intervene

"ENOUGH!" the baboon shouted, knowing that the cold hard truth would be the only thing to help Naruto improve, but he could soften the blow alittle.

"Naruto, what we mean is, yes, you have fought but you haven't killed. In a fight it's never truly over until you're sure your opponents are dead."

"I'm not saying to kill everyone you fight, but you never strike with the intent to kill, you're afraid."

"What, but… no, it's not true." Naruto sank to his knees as he couldn't help but listen to what the nue said. Despite his tough words, Naruto knew that they were a show, he was always scared, he just didn't drop out because he didn't what to prove everyone right, that he was a fuck up, a loser, an idiot (I'm not bashing Naruto, this is just what he thinks about himself.) Naruto felt a tear fall from his face, trying to reject the truth, only to feel the snake wipe the tear away.

"_Look Naruto, we're here to help, when that snake bastard, not me, used that jutsu, the Kyuubi's chakra was sealed off completely, at the same time, we were released. The chakra of the Kyuubi caused us to be unable to contact you. Now we can, we are your power, your strength, and your sword."_

"Now would be a good time to wake up Naruto, we will contact when you are ready to receive out power."

_**Hado no Hyaku: Hotokoma Hensen (Destruction Spell 100: Scene Change)**_

Naruto woke up to see Sakura staring at him, he smiled.

"A little close, huh Sakura?" Naruto chuckled at his teammate's blush.

"Sorry, you looked pale, just making sure you weren't dead." Sakura joked back.

Naruto noticed the older silver haired genin Kabuto Yakushi and his brooding teammate Sasuke Uchiha sitting off to the side near a river.

"I see you're awake Naruto, have a nice nap?" asked Kabuto

"Took you long enough loser, we could've lost because you wouldn't wake up." Spoke Sasuke

"Yeah, thanks for your concern Kabuto." Spoke Naruto, who then turned to his teammate and flipped Sasuke off. Sasuke glared at Naruto, but turned away a bit his thumb. The biting of the thumb is from ancient Verona, more specifically in Romeo and Juliet, in which a guy bit his thumb, it was a way of flipping someone off and was more discreet. Naruto recognized the gesture but didn't bite back, too tired to do so.

"Hey, Naruto," asked Sakura, "where did you get that sword, you didn't have it before the exam."

Naruto gulped, telling them about the nue would mean telling them about the fox. The fox is a secret Naruto would only talk about when needed. Before he could even answer, Kabuto spoke up to help the blond.

"It could be that Naruto's new sword is a bloodline limit, like Sasuke's Sharingan, or the Hyugas Byakugan."

Naruto finally got a good look at the sword; it was a standard katana with a golden guard and a brown hilt. A brown, wooden scabbard was right next to it. Ripping a piece of cloth off of his jacket sleeve, Naruto used it as a makeshift belt to hold his sword. He sheathed the sword and slid it into the side; Naruto looked at his teammates and Kabuto, with a look that asked if they were ready to go. With a nod, everyone got up and started out, Kabuto handed Naruto a Heaven scroll to replace the missing one due to Orochimaru burning it. With scrolls and sword in hand; our series hero, his rival, his crush, and a new friend, started off to the end of the exams, avoiding traps and teams to get there unscathed. On the way, Sakura told Naruto about Sasuke's problem, a smart ass comment, along the lines of "Hey Sasuke, I didn't know you swung that way, now I know why you kissed me a few months ago."

Sasuke had to bite down his temper as he was five seconds away from stangling the blond. A loud bang was heard as Sakura slammed Naruto over the head and started dragging him by his heels. Blushing at the yaoi scene going on in her head (my hands, my eyes, IT BURNS US, BURNS US!).

Shortly after the trio, plus one, started their hike towards the tower they were attacked by a team from rain, luckily through a clever use of kage bunshin and some astute thinking on the part of Kabuto and Sasuke they were able to over come the enimy team and proceed to the tower without further problem. (I thank T. E. Rankin for this line and for the though of redoing chapter one, it looks much better.)

"Okay," shouted Hayate Gekko, "Now (cough) since we have too many combatants, (cough), we are going to have a pre (cough) liminary tournament before hand." This is so (cough) nobles don't have to wait a long time watching a lot of ninjas beat the living shit out of each other, and know what village would be best to hire." Hayate had a violent coughing fit at this point. Kakshi walked up the sickly jonin.

"Hayate, are you all right?" asked the silver haired copy ninja.

"I'm fine Kakashi, thanks for your concern, now, the first match is." Hayate announced.

Everyone gasped at the sight, match one was…

Cliffhanger, that will get you guys coming back for more

See ya next time.


	2. An Inuzuka's bet, ROAR ZABIMARU

Howling Fox, Roaring Snake Tail

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach; Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo.

Because of Orochimaru's Five Pronged Seal, Naruto meets a nue named Zabimaru; can the power of the whip sword help Naruto become Hokage?

"Normal": Person talking  
'Normal': Person thinking  
**"Bold": Inner Sakura, Tailed Beast, Curse Seal Level 2 mode, Jinchuriki mode talking  
'Bold': Inner Sakura, Tailed Beast, Curse Seal Level 2 mode, Jinchuriki mode thinking  
**"Underlined" Zabimaru baboon half talking  
'Underlined' Zabimaru baboon half thinking  
_"Slanted" Zabimaru snake half talking  
'Slanted' Zabimaru snake half thinking_

**=Last time=**

"Now the first match is…" said Hayate

Everyone gasped at who the combatants were.

**=Now=**

Everyone gasped as the combatants were shown on the screen: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Zaku Abumi

"ALRIGHT, looks like I'm up first, beat ya there Sasuke!" shouted our resident Jinchuriki.

Sasuke scowled and was about to retort, only for someone to beat him to the punch, "That just means you'll be the first defeated, loser." Spoke a gruff, female voice, similar to that of Yubel from Yu-Gi-Oh GX (English dub).

Naruto turned around with a sigh to see his old childhood friend, Kira Inuzuka (Fem. Kiba); she had shaggy and spiky brown hair that went in every direction, and a baggy grey jacket with black fur around the hood, the hood was down. She left the jacket open to show her form fitting black shirt and a pair of baggy black pants. Her eyes were brown in color and slit pupils, with two red fang marks on her cheeks and elongated canine teeth giving her a feral look. Her face was heart shaped and she had some nice curves, a 14 year olds considering she was only 12. A set of B cup breasts and firm behind completed her appearance. "So, loser, think you'll win?" she asked with a fanged smirk.

Naruto wouldn't admit this out loud, but he had a small crush on Kira, maybe because they were similar, in terms of appearance. He also found her animal tendencies attractive, which he believed was cause of Kyuubi. He found the smirk amazing as she also bore one of her canine teeth, blinking twice, Naruto answered. "Of course, as future Hokage, I have to be able to take on all challengers."

'Arrogant as ever, I hope he wins, so I can fight him, I think a little incentive to motivate him would help. Sorry Hinata, but you should have jumped on the chance to go out with him while you had it.' Thought the Inuzuka heiress

"So cocky, huh loser, tell you what, I have little bet entrusted?"

"Yeah, of course, lets here it!" exclaimed the blond.

With a smirk, Kira laid down the rules; "Okay, here's how it works, you win and I'll let you kiss me, maybe even take me out. Lose, and you have to clean the entire Inuzuka clan house, and be my bitch for a week." She smiled knowing either she has Naruto to herself; now all she had to do was keep him out of the claws of her older sister and mother.

"Arf, Arf." Barked Akamaru, trying to get Kira to back down, know her luck was like that of Tsunade's, near non-existent.

"DEAL!" shouted Naruto, extending his hand to shake hers, only for her to grab him and bite the left side of his neck, Naruto yelped as he felt Kira's fangs sink into his flesh.

"In the Inuzuka, a deal is sealed by biting the left side of the neck, you mark will disappear when either's side of the bet is complete, now you have to bite me on the left side of my neck."

Kira tilted her head to expose the neck, seeing as he was already half way in the bet and couldn't get out, and he was never one to back down for a challenge, he bite side her neck, drawing a moan from the Inuzuka and a blush from the Jinchuriki.

Hayate coughed, gathering everyone's attention. "Okay (cough) if the lovebirds (cough) love dogs are done, we can start the first (cough) match."

Naruto and Kira blushed as Naruto turned to face the older sound genin, an arrogant and evil smirk on Zaku's face as Naruto was sure that the death kanji (死) on his shirt meant him. The air cutter's eyes went from Naruto to Kira, his smirk widened.

"Well now, your girlfriend's pretty hot, I think after I kill you, I'll take her with me, I need the entertainment."

Naruto growled in anger at what he heard, everyone was surprised at the sound genin, even his teammates, and Naruto would be damned if he would do anything to Kira. Unsheathing his sword, Naruto held it in a standard samurai stance, the kind you see in movies. Zaku took a stance, bending his legs and crossing his arms, his wrists were set so that his air cannons were out.

"Kakashi, you taught him kenjutsu!?" exclaimed Kurenai

"No," said Kakashi, "But it's none of your concern as to what I teach him, he's my student and I'll teach him what I want."

"Actually, this is a product of a bloodline for Naruto."

Everyone turned to see Kabuto; the silver haired genin may have dropped out but stayed to watch the matches.

"Kabuto!" exclaimed Sakura, "Thanks again for your help."

Before anyone could ask a question, a scream was heard as Naruto went flying into a wall. His sword was held tightly in his hand, blood went down his face from a cut above his forehead, and his headband was destroyed by Zaku's Slicing Sound Wave attack. Naruto charged, making a Shadow Clone to try a tag team attack.

"Nice try kid, SLICING SOUND WAVE!" shouted Zaku

Naruto jumped out of the way of an air blast that would have shredded him, his poor clone and wall behind him never stood a chance.

"Your fast kid, so I think I'll have to get faster! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Zaku laughed wildly as a mark on his shoulder that looked like three bull eyes targets began to spread in a swirl formation. Long thin lines spread across his skin the lines were straight that formed spirals at the end. This is the level one infection of his curse mark.

"So," drawled Zaku's mummized teammate Dosu, "He's using his curse mark, how foolish."

"Seriously," said Zaku's good looking kunoichi teammate Kin, "He's going to lose control, oh well."

Back on the field, Zaku had begun to beat the living shit out of Naruto, a quick substitution with a kunai knife; Naruto was safe, as the kunai became nothing more than dust. Needing time to recover, Naruto formed his patent pending cross seal for his favorite jutsu; "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

10 Naruto clones were formed, each one trying to distract Zaku as Naruto tried to regain some strength. Zaku had a crazed smile that even freaked out Gaara; Zaku held out his palms and shouted: "SUPERSONIC SLICING WAVE!"

A powerful wind blast, much stronger than his previous ones erupted from his hands, destroying the wall behind Naruto, all of the Naruto clones, and Naruto himself were sent flying. When the dust cleared, Naruto was stuck under the rubble; a huge rock was crushing his chest, his sword still at his side.

The Leaf shinobi shouted his name, in hope of waking him up, but it was Kira's that got Naruto's attention. Zaku laughed as the Kira kept on calling Naruto name.

"Soon, my name is the one you'll be calling bitch!" Zaku laughed

"_How weak."_ Spoke the snake half of the nue, Naruto soon found himself in his mindscape, only to see the nue looking at him.

_**=Scene Change=**_

"Naruto, are you going to give up, are you going to let him take Kira."

"No, I won't let him…" the snake soon interrupted Naruto.

"_That's what going to happen if you don't get up, you need to hear our name, but I don't think that's going to happen."_

"NARUTO!" Kira's voice was heard in Naruto's mind, knowing what he had to do, he ran out of his mindscape, leaving a smirking nue behind.

_**=Scene Change=**_

Naruto coughed, struggling to get up, Zaku seeing this began walking towards him. Hayate tried to call the match, only for Zaku to send a wind blast towards him, sending Hayate into a wall. The sickly jonin tried to get up, fearing that he might be too late.

Naruto struggled, knowing what he had to do, gathering his courage, he prepared himself to kill Zaku, and of course he was still on his back. He struggled to stand, using his sword for balance, he readied himself to fight. He began talking to the sword, as Zaku charged at him; "If there was ever a time for me to know your name, now would be the time."

"PREPARE TO DIE!" shouted Zaku as he charged.

"_Yes, you are ready."_ Spoke both halves of the nue

"_We are your power, we are your sword, say our command, roar out our name!"_

Right as Zaku was on Naruto, the blond shouted: "ROAR, ZABIMARU!"

Chakra and spiritual pressure exploded from Naruto as the energy blew Zaku back. Everyone looked as Naruto's sword changed into a segmented blade with picks on each segment; the segments get larger as the get to the top. The hilt and guard stayed the same, Naruto smirked as everyone's eyes widened at the sword.

"So, you can change your sword big deal, you still can't beat me." Announced Zaku, who just didn't know how screwed he was.

In the stands, every ones reactions and thoughts were different:

Kakashi had a look of shock and pride in his student: 'Give him hell, Naruto."

Sakura was amazed at the transformation: 'That's Naruto's bloodline, amazing.'

Sasuke's eyes widened before he smirked: 'Now that idiot has a chance.'

Kurenai was dumbfounded: 'What is Kakashi teaching these kids?'

Shino remained impassive, but was impressed: 'Intrusting that must be Naruto's trump card.'

Hinata blushed as stayed quiet: 'Naruto.'

Kira's eyes widened: 'Aw crap, I'm gonna lose the bet, oh well.'

Asuma smirked: 'Go going kid.'

Shikamaru yawned: 'What a drag.'

Ino was quiet: 'This is Naruto, the dead last that couldn't even do a normal clone jutsu?'

Choji was eating his chips: 'Take him down my friend.'

Neji stayed as he was: 'It still doesn't change anything, his destiny is to lose.'

Lee and Gai had the same thoughts: 'Naruto, we must train to match up, if not surpass your FLAMES OF YOUTH!'

TenTen was shocked: 'A whip sword, those are a rare, and practice of the whip sword kenjutsu is few and far between, I think the last guy to master the art was called Renji Abarai.'

Gaara gained a twisted smile on his face: 'I must kill HIM!' Mother, you will enjoy his blood.'

Temari, Kankuro, and their sensei, Baki, all had the same thought: 'Oh no, Gaara's got that look in his eyes.'

Dosu had a bored expression on his face: 'Intrusting.'

Kin was shocked: 'WOW, TAKE HIM DOWN UZUMAKI!' (For what Zaku said about Kira)

Orochimaru was livid: 'DAMN IT, with that power I could be a god, but I can't use him because of the Kyuubi!'

Hayate was happy: 'Another swordsman, hello apprentice.'

Anko had a wide smirk: 'Well, the brat seems to be stronger now, that means his blood will taste better.'

Sarutobi had a look of pride on his face: 'Very good Naruto, show them your strength. And with this bloodline, I can get the council off my back about executing him.'

(Back to the fight)

Zaku smirked, not caring about the sword. Letting his curse mark extend to level 2, Zaku's appearance changed. In level 2, his black hair becomes purple and becomes spikier. His shirt was torn as he gained muscles and brown fur grew over his body. His voice as now caveman like has he now hunched over. A brown monkey tail with his curse mark seal on it in white grew out his tail bone. Zaku beat his chest, giving Naruto the 'bring it on' hand gesture, and then just stood there.

"**You…first shot…can't beat…kill." **Spoke the caveman once known as Zaku.  
(Translation: You can have the first shot, you can't beat me. I'll kill you.)

Despite the poor language, Naruto was able to translate (translation above). Naruto decided that he would pierce Zaku's ego. Pulling back Zabimaru, Naruto looked like he was going to charge. With shout, Naruto thrust Zabimaru forward, revealing stretchable thread that caused the segments to rush forward, too stunned to do anything; Zaku took the hit right in the chest. Blood exploded from his back as the segments went through him. Zaku looked at disbelief; Naruto pulled Zabimaru back as the blade reformed.

"**What…hell?" **questioned Zaku

"**No…lose, no lose, kill you, and take girl, GRRRRRRRRRRROARRRRRR!" **Zaku shouted/grunted and growled. Naruto scowled in the same manner as Ichigo Kurosaki, surprising many that he could even scowl, much less so viciously. Kira smirked, liking the viciousness in the scowl, thinking it showed Naruto's wild side.

"You just don't fucking get it, do ya?" asked Naruto.

"True strength comes from wanting to protect your comrades, and you're weak for thinking otherwise, you gained strength, but lost speed, WHICH IS WHY YOU'LL FALL!"

Naruto swung, each time chanting: "This is what I do to those who threaten the Leaf Village!"

Naruto swung Zabimaru, the segments traveled up Zaku's chest, leaving a gash from his bottom left to his upper right.

"This is what I do to those who hurt the Leaf civilians!"

Naruto swung again, causing the segments to go behind Zaku and cut off his tail, forcing Zaku to revert back to normal.

"DAMN IT!" shouted Zaku, "SUPERSONIC SLICING WAVE!"

Zaku let out another air blast, he smirked when he didn't see Naruto standing there, only to find him up in the air.

Naruto swung his sword, similar to Renji when he nearly hit Ichigo's heart in their second fight, and shouted: "AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO TRY TO HARM OR THREATEN NY FRIENDS!"

Naruto brought the sword down, hitting Zaku in the left shoulder, pulled back harshly, slicing right through Zaku's heart. Zaku's eyes glazed over as the life drained from his body. Naruto looked on in horror, he didn't even hear Hayate announce him the winner. Barfing up what he had eaten earlier, Naruto saw his sensei walk up to him and help him over to the balcony. Everyone was shocked that Naruto took Zaku's life, but hearing words, no one cared.

"Okay," Hayate shouted, "The second match is…"

**Cliffhanger**

**At this point, I would like to say that most of the fights will now be the same as the anime/manga, I would also like to recommend dracohalo117's fics, for they are awesome and extend my thanks to him for helping me with this chapter, you ROCK DRACO-SAN!**

**AND THANK GOD IT'S SUMMER! Expect more updates as the summer progresses.**


	3. Meeting Kyuubi, training begins

Howling Fox, Roaring Snake Tail

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach; Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo.

"Normal": Person/tailed beast human form talking  
'Normal': Person/tailed beast human form thinking  
**"Bold": Inner Sakura, Tailed Beast, Curse Seal Level 2 mode, Jinchuriki mode talking  
'Bold': Inner Sakura, Tailed Beast, Curse Seal Level 2 mode, Jinchuriki mode thinking  
**"Underlined" Zabimaru baboon half/female half talking  
'Underlined' Zabimaru baboon half/female half thinking  
_"Slanted" Zabimaru snake half/male half talking  
'Slanted' Zabimaru snake half/male half thinking_

Chapter 4: The prelims are over, a fox among the Inuzuka

Naruto groaned as he began to awaken, he noticed he was in a hospital bed. Kakashi was sitting nearby in a chair, Sasuke was in an adjacent bed, out cold from his battle and resisting his curse mark, Sakura was sitting across from the boys.

"Kakashi-sensei, he's awake!" Sakura exclaimed as she stood over him.

"Guys, what happened, where am I?" Naruto asked.

"In the hospital," Kakashi said, "you passed out after your battle with Zaku."

"So, did I…kill him?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi and Sakura sighed.

"Yes, you did Naruto." Kakashi said with regret, he knew how Naruto felt.

"Sensei, does that mean…that what the villagers said is true? Does that mean I am a demon?" Naruto asked with fear.

Sakura growled and punched him in the head.

"YOU IDIOT! You're a ninja! So that means killing is part of the job! You killed that guy to protect a friend and you were allowed to kill here. Naruto, you're no demon because you killed someone from an enemy village, and if the villagers don't like it, send them to me to kick their asses!" Sakura declared.

Naruto smiled at this.

"Naruto, you're not a demon, far from it. And they are wrong to believe otherwise. And if anything, you will show them all what you really are. A strong ninja and I'm going to train you and Sasuke. You see, Sasuke won his match also so you both will be going on the finals." Kakashi said.

Sasuke yawned as he began to wake up.

"Hey," he said and stretched, "so when do we start training?"

"Now, Sakura, I know you didn't make it, so you're free to not join us if you wish." Kakashi told her.

"No way, I may not have passed but that doesn't mean I should skip on my training. Actually sensei, I've been thinking, seeing how dangerous that missions are, I would like to become the medic for the team and I need to know if you know of any medical ninjutsu." Sakura told him.

"I know the basic one Sakura, however I know someone who can help you." Kakashi told her.

"Okay you three, rest up, we start tomorrow." Kakashi said and disappeared.

"So Naruto, where you going to take Kira on your date?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto blushed slightly and ignored his black haired teammate.

(The next day)

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were lying against the logs of Training Ground 7, waiting for Kakashi. They expected to be waiting another few hours for their teacher; they were shocked to see that he appeared about 10 minutes after they had.

"Sorry I'm late." He said.

"We expected you to be later." Sakura said.

"Not this time, this is important. Sakura, an old friend of mine is going to teach out medical ninjutsu. She's at the hospital; she'll be there in 30 minutes so we have some time. I want to teach you three about your elemental affinities, or nature transformations." Kakashi said.

Sakura and Sasuke nodded but Naruto looked ashamed, he didn't know what an elemental affinity was.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Naruto, it's okay if you don't know what an elemental affinity is. Sasuke's clan has a coming of age in which he has to know and learn of elemental affinities, and Sakura is a book worm so it's understandable they would learn it. You see, a nature transformation is the elemental affinity or affinities than your chakra takes. For example, my type is lightning, so it makes it easier to learn lightning style jutsu than any other type. However, since earth style jutsu are strong against lightning style; that makes it harder to learn earth style jutsu, even with my Sharingan." Kakashi said.

Naruto felt better after this and nodded as Kakashi took out three cards.

"Okay you three, these are chakra cards," he said, saying more to Naruto than anyone so Naruto could catch up, "after I had one to you, transfer your chakra into it and it'll tell me what elemental affinities you have. If it burns then you have fire, if it splits in half you have wind, if it gets wet than you have water, if it wrinkles than you have lightning and if it crumbles to dust than you have earth."

Sakura went first, her card didn't change. She sighed in disappointment.

"It's alright Sakura, you'll learn in time; maybe after you train some more you'll be able to find it out." Kakashi said.

Sasuke went next; his paper began to wrinkle then ignited and turned to ashes.

"Alright Sasuke, it seems like you have lightning and fire as your affinities. I expected fire since you is from the Uchiha clan but lightning was unexpected." Kakashi said.

Naruto went last, his paper split down the middle before one side ignited on fire and the other side got wet. All four of them looked shocked.

'Three elements!' They all thought at once.

"Well Naruto, seems like you have wind, fire, and water as your elements. In all truth, I did expect fire from the Nine-Tails." Kakashi said, yes Sakura and Sasuke were told of the Nine-Tails after the Wave mission as they noticed Naruto transform.

"What about the wind and water?" Naruto asked.

"Wind was very unexpected; in fact, the only other wind user here in the village is Asuma. Water I can help you with but that's also rare." Kakashi told him.

Sasuke felt a little jealous about this but was happy for his friend. Sakura was a little jealous of both of them but smiled also.

"Now then, we can start training, but I know a way to make it easier. Naruto, I want you to help Sasuke and Sakura learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu." Kakashi told him.

"How will that help?" Sasuke asked for all three of them.

"Shadow Clones have a special ability in that, whatever the clone learns is sent back to the caster. That's how Naruto is able to come up with his straggles mid-battle so quickly; as the clones are destroyed he was able to learn the enemy's weakness, even if he didn't know what was going on." Kakashi said.

The genin looked amazed at this.

"Kakashi-sensei, how come you want me to train them in Shadow Clones?" Naruto asked.

"Because while I will train you guys, you will also train each other. It's so you three develop more as a team." Kakashi said.

'Something I regret not doing too much with Obito.' He thought.

Naruto nodded and stood in front of them.

"Okay, Sasuke, Sakura, word of warning, the Shadow Clone Jutsu uses a lot of chakra and requires little to no control of chakra to use, but try to create one as a start." Naruto said and did the cross hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and created a clone. Naruto only created one as to show them the jutsu.

Sasuke stood up,

"My turn then, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted, creating two clones. Sasuke smirked but looked a little faint; it took a lot of chakra to make the clones.

"I repeat, takes a lot of chakra." Naruto said to which Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sakura, you want to try?" Naruto asked.

She shook her head gently.

"No, I don't have enough chakra, but I think I'll head to the hospital to start my training, see you two later."

"Later." Naruto said.

"Bye." Sasuke said.

Sakura left as Kakashi stood before the boys.

"Okay, Sasuke, you are fighting Gaara from the Hidden Sand Village, and Naruto, you're fighting Neji from here of the Hyuuga Clan." Kakashi told them.

"Sasuke, Gaara uses sand to fight, but his sand is slow so we're going to train you in speed and your Sharingan, as well as some short range abilities so you can get through the sand faster. Naruto, Neji uses his Byakugan and his Gentle Fist style of taijutsu, so you're going to learn more long range fighting and jutsu. Also, there are two jutsu I'm going to teach to you two, one each. Sasuke, I'm going to teach you Chidori, it's a powerful lightning jutsu of my own creation, it uses great speed that gathers lightning chakra into your hand and then you charge at your enemy. Warning, it has to be used in a straight line and with such speed you must use your Sharingan. Naruto, I'm going to start you on the Rasengan, it's the jutsu that I was taught by my sensei and that I used as a springboard to create the Chidori. Your jutsu is more versatile in usage but requires a great deal of chakra control. With you Sasuke, I'm trying to start on the basics of shape transformation and get you started on lightning manipulation. Naruto, I know this is more extreme, but it's to help you get a better grasp of chakra control." Kakashi explained.

In all truth, his reasons were different. He wanted to teach Naruto the Rasengan as it was his father's, the Fourth Hokage's, jutsu and Sasuke the Chidori as he has the element and Sharingan.

"So, when do we start?" Naruto asked happily.

"Not yet, I'm going to get you two some scrolls of jutsu for you two and Sasuke, I want you to start on teaching Naruto the Fireball Jutsu." Kakashi said.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said.

'Hopefully this will help instill teamwork in them and bring their rivalry down to a more friendly level.' Kakashi thought.

"Okay Naruto, I'm going to show you the hand signs first. I want you to remember the tiger sign as that the one for all fire jutsu." Sasuke said.

Sasuke went through the hand signs; Naruto copied each one; Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, and finally, Tiger. Sasuke demonstrated.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted and exhaled a stream of fire that accumulated into a large dome of fire 30 feet away from the boys.

"Wow! The jutsu is awesome!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah it is," Sasuke agreed, "the Uchiha created this jutsu back in the time of the First Hokage, maybe even before, and is the coming of age jutsu of my clan."

"Coming of age?" Naruto asked.

"Being seen as an adult among the clan, I doubt I would have even been allowed to graduate if I didn't master this jutsu, to this day it's my favorite." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded.

"Okay, now you, same way." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded and molded the hand signs; Sasuke was using his Sharingan to monitor the chakra. His eyes widened as Naruto reached the last sign.

"NARUTO WAIT…THAT'S TOO MUCH…" Sasuke was interrupted by Naruto.

"Fireball Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and as he exhaled, he shot out a stream of fire the turned back on the boys and exploded.

"Chakra." Sasuke said with a smoky cough and fainted.

"Yeah." Naruto said weakly and fainted alongside him.

Kakashi sighed a little and eye smiled.

"Guess I should start on chakra control as soon as the boys wake up.

(At the hospital)

While the boys were training, Sakura walked into the hospital. She was waiting for her sensei to show up, it had been 10 minutes.

"Excuse me, are you Sakura Haruno?" A female voice asked.

"Oh, yes I am." She said and turned the woman.

The woman was 5 ft. 6 in; she was about Kakashi's age. She had long dark-brown hair that was tided in a long ponytail. Her eyes were a bright brown and her face was heart shaped. She had two purple triangles on her face, which made some wonder if she was of the Inuzuka clan. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt; it was tight so it showed her curvy body well. She wore a long white skirt but ninja sandals were on her feet. She had a leaf village forehead protector on her head.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rin, Kakashi's old teammate. Sorry I was late, I had to finish with a patient of mine, and you may know him, Rock Lee?" She asked.

"Yes, how is he?" Sakura asked.

"Well, he's resting well, but…he's not able to fight anymore, Gaara crushed his arm and leg, not to mention the damage he did by opening all those gates, he's lucky he didn't kill himself." Rin said sadly.

Sakura looked upset.

"Don't worry, I'll keep trying to help, but I think Kakashi said you wanted to learn medical ninjutsu, so I'm going to help you." She said kindly

(Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto groaned and he noticed Zabimaru in front of him.

"Hey Zabimaru, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Hebi here wanted to make sure you were okay." The baboon half said.

"_I did not Saru, I don't care if he kicks the bucket, if he's weak from one shikai, than he'll never come close to bankai!" _Snake shouted

"Bankai?" Naruto asked.

"We'll explain later, look Naruto; I know that you're still bothered by killing Zaku. In the shinobi world, you will have to kill, sometimes it's your enemy, sometimes it's your friend, but you can't avoid it. It's never easy, never will be easy, even Kakashi, who has probably killed many times, I still don't think he's okay with it. That could be way he's always late, or why he always reads that prono book." Saru said.

"_Long story short kid, you're a ninja, you killed once, you'll do it again and you'll have to do it so long as you are a ninja, suck it up." _Hebi said.

Naruto closed his eyes, the battle replayed through his mind, a tear fell from where he killed Zaku, but he accepted the fact. He was a ninja, and he must kill, and at times, even in cold blood. A loud laugh caught his attention.

"Hmm, seems like the fox is awake."

"_Damn it, guess we can't avoid it."_

"Well, let's go see the fox." Naruto said as he was led by Zabimaru to the Kyuubi's cage.

"So, this is my tenant?" Naruto asked.

The seal looked much like the part one version, but the elements of metal, wood, fire, water and earth surround it. The fox growled at Naruto.

"**Watch your mouth Naruto, if it wasn't for this cage and that damned zanpakuto of yours, I'd have taken over your body a long time ago." **The fox growled at him.

Naruto didn't look intimidated, he knew the fox couldn't attack him at the moment.

"Exactly, so you can't do shit right now fox. This is my body, and it's because of you that I was hated all of these years! SO DO ME A FAVOR YOU NINE TAILED PIECE OF SHIT! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE UNLESS I NEED YOUR SORRY ASS BECAUSE IF I DIE SO DO YOU!" Naruto shouted.

Zabimaru looked in shock at how Naruto stood up to the fox, even Kyuubi was surprised. The fox soon began to laugh.

"**HA HA HA! That's bold kid, I don't think I know of anyone other than the Forth Hokage to stand up to me like that. Well, him and his wife, and the First Hokage, and that bastard Madara Uchiha. Long story short, you actually impress me, but I should tell you, if you die, I return to Hell, then I am free to ravage the land in a few hundred years." ** The fox was bluffing though, back when he was sealed in Naruto's mother Kushina, then yes he would have reformed. But the seal the Forth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, used was the Reaper Death Seal, the seal was absolute, so he would die if Naruto did, but Naruto didn't need to know that. Naruto growled a little as Zabimaru stepped forward.

"Don't listen to it Naruto, the fox is bluffing. That would have been true with the previous Jinchuriki, but your seal is stronger, you two are bonded at the soul, so you go, the fox goes, plain and simple." The baboon half said

Kyuubi growled as Zabimaru led Naruto away.

"_Well kid, it was fun, look we start training when you fall asleep. But you need to get your seal fixed." _The snake half told him.

Naruto nodded as he faded away.

"_Hey, why didn't you tell him about his parents?"_

"I just couldn't, I don't think he's ready, but soon he will be."

(Fin)

I feel like the chapter feels incomplete but I can't think anymore for this chapter. Next chapter the training will continue, maybe skip to the finals, not positive. Kira returns and her date with Naruto starts next chapter also so don't worry about it.


End file.
